


Promises

by strangestorys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, hannibal loves it, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is trying to get some work done, and Will has other plans. Very fluffy.</p>
<p>
  <i>He crossed the room and sat right on the corner of Hannibal’s desk, the shorts riding up around his ass in the most tantalizing way. Hannibal couldn’t help but get an eyeful, beginning to genuinely regret choosing this journal’s submission deadline.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“See something you like?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal quickly looked up to see Will smirking at him and sliding the popsicle slowly into his mouth, and averted his eyes back to his manuscript.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt meme, requests from [nurselecter](nurselecter.tumblr.com) and a few Anons, who respectively requested: "Come over here and make me," "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified," and "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

“Hannibal, you’ve been working in here long enough, come enjoy the nice weather with me.”

Hannibal looked up from his work to see Will, wearing a small pair of shorts and a loose white linen shirt, enter through the door to the garden.

“Will, you know I need to finish this paper by Monday, or there’s no chance it will be accepted.”

Amused by pulling the wool over the FBI’s eyes since their escape, Hannibal had been writing articles for the major psychiatric journals under a pseudonym. He’d had some modest success, and gained a certain satisfaction from remaining active in academic circles. Just because he wasn’t the hottest byline in the BSHCI anymore didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun.

Will just pouted back at him. “You’ve been working on that thing for days now, how much could the ivory tower need to know about the effect of psychosis on memory loss?”

“Will. You know this is very important to me. Just give me this afternoon, please.”

“Fine, I’m going out with Encephalitis and Bubbles, and we’re going to have a great time. And _unlike some people_ , we’re going to end up with a nice tan at the end of the summer.”

With that, Will gathered up their corgi and dachshund and left Hannibal to his work.

 

Some time later, Hannibal was just getting through writing out a particularly incisive case study when Will entered again, crossing through the office into the kitchen. When he came back out, he was holding a bright red popsicle, and he’d undone half his shirt buttons.

“Whew, it’s hot out there.”

He crossed the room and sat right on the corner of Hannibal’s desk, the shorts riding up around his ass in the most tantalizing way. Hannibal couldn’t help but get an eyeful, beginning to genuinely regret choosing this journal’s submission deadline.

“See something you like?”

Hannibal quickly looked up to see Will smirking at him and sliding the popsicle slowly into his mouth, and averted his eyes back to his manuscript.

“Will, you’re using some pretty worn tricks on me. While I do appreciate the view, I also anticipate getting to see it all I want throughout the summer.”

“Hannibal, you can also submit papers all summer. It’s not like you’re trying to hold onto your tenure. I just taught Bubbles how to roll over and play dead, come watch.”

“That does sound charming, but I’d appreciate if you’d leave me be, just for another couple of hours.”

“Come over here and make me.”

Will just sat on the desk, moving the popsicle in and out of his mouth. It had dripped down onto his white shirt, staining it bright red. Hannibal certainly wasn’t complaining about the show, but he wasn’t particularly taken by Will’s obstinance. Usually Will was fine with having a little alone time, especially when it meant he could bond with the dogs.

Suddenly, he had a small realization.

“Wait a minute, Will. Are you jealous? Of this paper I’m writing?”

“I mean, it _has_ been eating all your attention for the last week. And some other things around this house have gone entirely uneaten, if you catch my drift.”

Hannibal suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the awful pun, but gave Will his full attention.

“You know this is temporary, Will. Nothing in this world is more important to me than you and our partnership. How’s this, once I finish this paper, we’ll spend the whole day tomorrow at the lake? We can take the dogs and bring a picnic – I’ll even make some of those little cupcakes you like.”

Will pretended to consider this for a moment, shifting a little on the desk to put his ass on better display and wrapping his tongue obscenely around the popsicle, which was now half-gone.

“It’s an interesting offer... I _do_ really love those cupcakes.”

“I’ll be done in a couple of hours, Will. After dinner, you can choose whatever dessert you’d like.”

“Tempting. Even the thing we talked about trying last week?”

“ _Especially_ that.”

“Nice try, but you’d give me that anyway, Hannibal.”

“Very astute. My clever boy. If you still won’t budge then...” Hannibal looked up at Will, a slow smile spreading across his face “...what if before we go to the lake tomorrow, we run down to the shelter and pick out a new brother for Encephalitis and Bubbles?”

Will almost dropped his popsicle right onto Hannibal’s manuscript.

“You’re kidding. This paper is worth cupcakes, sexual favors, and _a new dog_?”

“No, Will. _You’re_ worth all those things. But yes, I do want to finish this paper today. Now, the dogs look like they’re getting lonely out there, why don’t you go throw the ball for them?”

Will leaned down and gave Hannibal a kiss. He tasted like cherries, and Hannibal took the small opportunity to explore his mouth with his tongue.

When they pulled back, Will looked dazed. “Deal.”

“Good. It’s a good thing I’m in love with you, though I’m terrified what it means for my academic career. And my dry cleaning bill. We’re going to have to take that shirt in right away.”

Will rolled his eyes and hopped off the desk.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part.”

“Oh, and Will?”

“Hmm?”

“Leave the windows open, and feel free to go ahead and throw the shirt in the laundry.”

Will just smirked at him and walked away, looking back as he finished the rest of the popsicle.

“We’ll see how long these shorts last on the way out there too, hmm?”

Hannibal just winked back and got back to work, suddenly very ready to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come send prompts at [strangestorys](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com)!


End file.
